The Fast and The Furious: Hannah Montana
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Lily becomes the girlfriend of Jesse, one of the members of a group of racers and thieves that use high speed vehicles... can Miley get her out before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

The Fast and The Furious: Hannah Montana

Author's note: The events portrayed in this story take place before and during the events of "The Fast and The Furious" movie. Both Lily and Miley are now in Highschool and have 17 years of age.

Seaview High School, Los Angeles, California.

-Hey Miley!!! -said a blond girl running to her

-Hi Lily!!! Where were you yesterday? I thought we were going to do homework together last night -Miley replied

-I... yeah... I'm sorry...

-Where were you? Your Mom called and asked for you, I had to lie to her.

-Really!? You're such a great friend!!! -she went to hug her but Miley refused

-What?

-Lily... I'm worried about you...

-I'm fine...

-No you're not, you missed a concert last week, you were God knows where last night, it's not you Lily...

-I'm fine please believe me...

-Then tell me where you really were last night. We promised not to keep secrets from each other remember?

Lily glared at her.

-Tonight... I'll call you...

-Lily wait!!!

-Can't!!! Have Home Ec. to get to!!! -she yelled running away

As much as Miley wanted to talk to her, Lily did everything in her power to evade her, even ditching the last period.

-Miss Stewart?

-Yes Mr. Corelli?

-Can you tell me where your friend Miss Truscott is?

-I... I...

-Weeelll? I don't have all day? Do you know or shall I award her... a big... chunky... ZERO!!!!

-She's at the nurse's!!! She didn't feel well!!!

Later that day Miley got home, she was really upset and slammed the door on her way in.

-Whoa whoa, easy there Miles, what did that door ever do to you?

-Sorry Dad... it's just Lily... she's not herself lately and I'm really worried about her.

-Want me to talk to Heather?

-NO!!!! Look, she'll explain tonight... let... let me handle this all right?

-All right but if things get worse I will talk to Heather. -Robbie Ray said

Later that night Miley was doing her homework when her cell phone rang.

-Miley!! It's me Lily!!! Come out!!!

-Lily, it's a school night and its 9:00pm!!

-Just come out to the porche and across the street!!! You want to know the truth right? No secrets remember?

Making sure her Dad didn't noticed Miley walked out of her home, she did as told and crossed the street, she was startled when a white car turned the engine on and the lights blinded her, the vehicle began to move and parked beside her.

-Hey Miley!!!

-Lily???

-Come on in!!! Let's go!!!

-Wait a second, go where?

-Just get in already!!! WOOOO!!!

Still with doubts Miley got in the car.

-OK... Miley... this is my boyfriend Jesse, Jesse this is my best friend Miley

-Hi!!! -the young man said

Miley was shocked, Jesse was at least eight or seven years older than Lily.

-Lily were are we going??

-Chill Miley, you'll see -the blond teenager replied

Minutes later they arrived to a street where dozens of other vehicles and lot of young men and women partied and raced.

-Lily what are we doing here??? - Miley asked

Lily held to the arm of Jesse

-This is where my Jesse baby shows me the kind of driver he is. -Lily replied as Jesse kissed her lips softly

They approached a group that seemed to be expecting them

-Hey Letty!!! - Lily said to a young woman

-What's up Truscott, whose your girlfriend?

-Girl-with-the-military-pants-said-what? -replied Miley

-This is my best friend Miley

-Hey, who's the hottie? -said a man putting his arm around Miley's shoulder

-Vince leave her alone -Letty said

-Hey I was only playing -the man said

-Lily do you mind getting me home? Dad is going to kill me for this -she pleaded

-Oh come on Miley we just got here, besides, my Jesse baby has to race right?

-Hey Jesse, still bringing your little sister to the race? This ain't no baby sitting -a bald man said approaching

-I told you already Dom, she's my girlfriend -Jesse replied

-Go get ready, you're next in line -Dom said

Jesse did as told, Miley pulled Lily when she tried to follow him.

-Lily? Did you noticed that he's at least eight years older than you?

-So what? Can't you see it? This is an exciting world!!! I love it!! Letty is teaching me how to drive and Jesse promised me that he'll buy me my own car so I can race!!!

-No Lily!!! This is illegal and dangerous!!! Let's get a cab and let's get you home now

-No. I see you don't get it. Once I began to race I'll get my own money and I'll buy whatever I want

-Lily you always buy what you want, you been doing it with me for a long time

-WITH YOUR MONEY!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT FEELS TO LIVE AT THE EXPENSE OF SOMEBODY ELSE???

-Lily I

-NO YOU DON'T!!! BECAUSE YOU'RE A RICH POP STAR!!! NOW LET ME SEE MY BOYFRIEND RACE!!!

Miley just glared with tears on her eyes as her friend ran to the area were the race was about to take place...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The Fast and The Furious: Hannah Montana

-WOOOO!!! Look Miley!!! He won!!! -Lily said showing her the money Jesse had won on a race.

-Lily... that's a lot of money... -Miley said

-That's my half, it's about... let's see... $2,000!! We have to go shopping!! Want to go get some pizza?

-How about going home? It's almost eleven and if Dad finds out I'm not home I'm going to be in real trouble HEY!!!

Miley turned when someone touched her.

-What's wrong baby? Don't you dig me? -the guy said trying to kiss and touch her again

-Will you leave me alone??? You're disgusting!!!

-Come on, you know you want me -he said pushing her against a car

-Leave her alone!!! -Lily said

-Mind your business blondie -he said pushing Lily and making her fall to the pavement

He was about to force Miley to kiss him when a hand pulled him back and punched him to the ground.

-Do that again and you'll eat with a straw for the rest of your life, "dig it"???

-OK, OK, sorry Dom... it'll... it'll never happen again...

-Come on macho, get out from here -Letty said kicking him when he was getting up

-You all right? -he asked

-Yeah... Lily please take me home...

-Sure.... thanks Dom...

-Hey Truscott, take my car, and don't scratch it. -Letty said throwing her the keys.

-Sure!!! YES!!! -Lily said jumping

Miley was surprised with her eyes open wide.

-Take her car???? TAKE HER CAR???

-I can't believe it!!! Letty never lets anyone touch her car!!!

-Whoa whoa whoa hold it right there missy. Who's going to drive?

-Me of course.

Miley pulled Lily back when she began to move

-Do you have a permit?

Miley's eyes opened wide when Lily showed it to her.

-Come on. I have an idea, you'll stay at my house and we'll tell your Dad that we did homework together and

-HOMEWORK!!! NO!!! I HAVEN'T FINISHED ALGEBRA!!!

-Chill Miley it's not the end of the world

-Just get me home all right?

-All right... all right...

Miley opened the door quietly and got into her room, she finished her homework and went to bed, the next morning she met with Lily at lunch.

-Did your Dad saw you last night?

-No, I went to bed really late finishing my homework and

-Good, then I'll pick you up again tonight.

-Crazy-riding-girl-said-what?

-Oh come on Miley there will be a party at Dom's house, don't you wanna come?

-Let me see, it's wednesday and I have more algebra and history homework to do, and you should do the same and may I remind you again that you're 17 and not 20-something like them? -Miley replied

-Miley what's wrong with you?

-Me? What's wrong with YOU? You're not the Lily I know

-That's because I'm not the same 14 year old air head I used to be, I'm 17 and now I don't have a skateboard, I have a car and I love to race it... well... I'll get a car and I'll love to race it.

-That's what scares me Lily!!! Listen to yourself!!!

-OK, I'll listen to you, let's do homework together at my house tonight OK?

-OK...

Later that day Miley arrived to Lily's house as planned.

-Where's your mom?

-She's on a business trip in Boston, she'll be back in a couple of days, don't worry I ordered some pizza, let's go upstairs.

-Lily hold on.

-What?

-What's that on your belt?

-My cell phone?

-That's not a cell phone, that's the latest CyPhone...

-Yeah, ain't it great?

-Yeah... but how did you get it? I mean... I wanted one and they asked me $3,500 for it

-A gift from Jesse, that's all.

But if the phone shocked Miley, what she saw on Lily's room paralyzed her. On one side there was a plasma screen and a blu-ray player along with a stereo, on the other was Lily's desk but instead of her old computer there was a brand new state of the art laptop.

-Where did you got all this?

-Jesse, isn't he handsome?

-Yeah... too handsome...

The following day Miley arrived from school.

-Hey Dad.

-Hey Miles, you know who's coming to visit?

-Aunt Dolly?

-Close, your cousin Brian.

-Brian? As in "geek-huge-glasses-Brain-O'conner" the guy you make me dance with when I was 10?

-Miley come on, people change with time.

-Not him I tell you, he was as ugly as the pigs we had on the farm back in Tennessee.

-Hey, Dad, is lunch ready? -said Jackson

-Almost son, where's Brian?

-He'll be here in a second he's on the phone.

-Hey there, -said a voice behind Miley

Miley's jaw dropped when she saw the handsome guy walking through the door, she walked to him and leaned against his chest.

-And who are you?

-That's your cousin -Robbie Ray replied

-dinner-cooking-daddy-said-what?!?!

-Don't recognize me?

-Whoa whoa, you're Brian???

At that very second Lily walked in.

-Hey everyone... hello... I'm Lily, and you are?

-I'm Brian O'Conner, nice to meet you. -he replied

-That's funny, you have the same name a cousin Miley has, but he's kinda of ugly -Lily said laughing.

-Lily shut up!!! -Miley said

-But you said it all the time, you even have nick names for him: "bottle-bottom-brian", "geeky monster from Tennessee" and

-That's actually him -said Robbie Ray

-EEPP!!! But you're soo mistaken, bad Miley bad Miley!!!

Miley slapped her softly on the forehead.

-So... what brings you here? -Miley asked

-I'm working on a case here. -he replied

-What are you, a reporter? -Miley asked

Brian showed her his badge.

-I'm an undercover cop.

-hunk-of-a-cousin-said-what?

-Look, I have to go, it was great seeing you all -he said leaving

-Remember that you promised to come to dinner tomorrow night -Robbie Ray said

-I'll be here. -he replied

The following day Brian showed up for dinner as promised

-Brian can you tell us what case are you trying to crack here in California? -Jackson asked

-It's about some racers that are attacking and stealing cargo trucks.

-That's serious, what have they stolen? -Robbie Ray asked

-Mostly electronics, plasmas, players, cellphones, that kind of stuff

Miley choked with her food.

-You OK baby? -said Robbie Ray

-Yeah... I... can I be excused I don't feel good -she said

-Sure...

Miley went to her room and sat on her bed, the bad feeling she had about the presents Lily got from her new boyfriend increased exponentially after hearing what Bryan said, she was brought out of her thoughts when her cell phone rang.

-Miley come out to the porch!!!

Miley did as told and found Lily riding on Letty's car again.

-Lily!!! If Dad sees you with this car I'll get in trouble and you will too!!!

-Then hop on, there are races tonight and I want to see my Jesse win!!! Besides if I don't get there with Letty's car soon she'll kick my butt...

-Lily I need to talk to you about something

-Hop on you'll tell me on the way there

Once Miley got in Lily began to drive to the place where the races were taking place.

-So, what do you want to talk about? -Lily said

-Well... it's about Jesse and all those presents you got from him

-What about them?

-Well you see

-Hey baby!!! Quite a ride you got there, how about a little race? -a boy said from a car that stopped beside them when the semaphore went red

-You want to race me? -she replied

The boy made kissing sounds and gestures

-You scared? Want me to hold you tight in my bed instead?

-Miley buckle up -Lily said

-Wait a minute Lily what are you

-I'm going to race this jerk!!!

And then the light went green...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

-Hey baby, before we race, what are the stakes? -the boy on the other car asked.

-I have $2,000 here if you want to. - Lily replied

Miley's eyes opened wide when she saw the money in Lily's hand, she knew Lily for years and even though they always had everything necessary to live comfortably with her mother being a lawyer, she knew for a fact that Heather Truscott would never consent on Lily having more than $100 on herself, let alone $2,000 but if the money shocked her, what came after shocked her even more.

-Nah... how about this, if you beat us with that crappy car here's $4,000.00 and the car. But if we win... you and your friend... well... stay with us for the night.... how about it? You in or out?

-Lily, no -Miley said

She just winked at her.

-You're on buster!!! Lily yelled at him

-LILY!!!! -Miley yelled when both cars accelerated

Lily knew the stakes she accepted but she also knew about Letty's car and what it was capable of, so as soon as they started the race she went first for the car's natural acceleration, Miley saw that they other car was getting a considerable lead.

-Lily we're losing...

-No...

Miley saw her pressing a button on the driving wheel and the car accelerated exponentially easily passing the other car by.

-YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Lily yelled

The other car parked beside her moments later. She got off from the car.

-You have something that's mine. -Lily demanded

Upset the boy gave her the keys of the car along with the money and the car documents.

-YEAH!!!!! Miley we definitely have to go shopping I -but Lily noticed that Miley was glaring at really furious.

-I can't believe you.

-What? We just won a car and $4,000, you should be happy. Why aren't you happy? -Lily said

-Are you listening to yourself?? You... you...

Lily was trying to figure out the tears running down Miley's face.

-What's wrong? Here, you drive my new car and I'll drive Letty's, where just a few blocks from the racing area and

-YOU BET ME!!!!! YOU PUT IN LINE THE MOST SACRED THING THAT I HAVE!!!! IF YOU HAD LOST I COULD HAVE ENDED UP IN BED WITH A BOY I DON'T EVEN KNOW GIVING UP MYSELF TO HIM!!! ALL FOR A STUPID RACE!!! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I HAVE RESPECT FOR MY HONOR AND MY FAMILY!!!!

Lily glared at her in shock

-Do you really think I would that? Is that the kind of friend you take me for? I accepted that bet because unlike them, I knew that Letty's car had NOS* they thought they were racing a normal car. Miley come on, chill.

-No, this has to end Lily,and you know what? all those gifts Jesse has been giving you? They're probably stolen.

-WHAT? OK, come on, this is ridiculous Miley.

-Think for just a second, he gave you a new computer, a blue ray player, A PLASMA FOR CHRIST SAKE!!!

Lily walked to her and was so close that their noses almost touched

-You Miley Stewart are the most jealous person I have ever seen... you should be happy for me... instead you're drowning in jealousy... -Lily said with tears running down her face.

-What? No wait just a second there missy, I just want

-Take my car, go home, I have things to do. -Lily said throwing the keys at her.

-But Lily

-GO AWAY!!!! GET IT??? GO AWAY!!!!!!

Lily jumped back in Letty's car and drove away. Silently Miley got into the car Lily just won and drove back to her home. Robbie Ray was in the porch saying good bye to a friend that had come to visit when he saw his daughter arrive driving a car he didn't remember her having.

-Miley Rose Stewart can you explain this to me?

-Not now Dad -she said trying to pass by him

But to her surprise Robbie Ray held her arm and pulled her back.

-Dad...

-Miley you just got home with a car you didn't had when you left, I want an explanation.

-It's not mine... it's Lily's... -Miley replied sadly.

-Go on...

-Dad please... I want to go to bed... I don't feel well...

-Not until you tell me what's going on. You have been leaving the house and coming back late. I want the truth Miley, now.

Miley sat in the porch with her Dad and told him everything that had happened that and the previous nights along with the things she saw at Lily's place.

-You're aware that I'll have to tell Heather and Bryan about this right? - Robbie Ray said

-yeah...

The following day Lily came back home from school, she wanted to know why Miley didn't showed but she was still upset about the events of the night before that she wasn't in the mood to see her. She opened the door and walked in yawning.

-I'm going to get some sleep and then I'll go see the guys and

-You're not going anywhere. -A voice said

-¡¿?!

To be continued...

*Nitrogen Oxide


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Lily glared in shock at the figure who spoke.

-Mom? But you were supposed to

-Be in Denver? Sorry to spoil your plans. Robbie Ray called me. He's worried about your behavior. And from what I found out, he's right.

-What are you talking about?

If she was shocked to see her mother back early, needless to say how shocked Lily was when Brian appeared.

-And what are you doing here? Forget I asked. What lies did Miley told you?

-I'm afraid the electronics in your room are part of what was stolen a month ago from a cargo truck. -he replied.

-This is ridiculous, I'm have to get out from here.

Brian held her arm.

-Sorry... you can't.

-EXCUSE ME? MOM!!! -Lily yelled trying to set herself free.

-Look... your actions have been disappointing and I'm sorry but you have made decisions that I can't fix, you must be aware that you're not a little girl any more. -Heather replied

-I'm sorry Lilian but I'll have to arrest you. - he said

With tears running down her face Lily just glared at her mother, then, taking Brian completely by surprise she elbowed him knocking him down and ran out.

-LILIAN!!!!

Crying Lily got in Letty's car and began to drive with two police vehicles and Brian behind her. Heather called Miley's home and Robbie Ray answered.

-She did what?

-Dad what's going on? -Miley asked

-Lily is on a car escaping from the police -Robbie Ray replied

-WHAT???

-Miley where

Miley ran as fast as she could and got into the car that Lily had won two days early, even though she wasn't an incredibly good driver she had only one thing in her mind: Help Lily. She drove as fast as she could until she passed by Lily's house, she knew there was only one way Lily could go so she accelerated, the distant sounds of the sirens told her she was on the right way. Not too far Lily was crying while she drove.

-STUPID MILEY!!! I HATE YOU!!!! WHY DID YOU HAD TO RUIN EVERYTHING!!!!!

She heard her cell phone ring but she didn't cared. Lily just wanted to get as far away as she could. Miley on the other hand was scared beyond belief but she was also decided to stop Lily at all costs, Brian was startled when he saw a red car passing him by as well as the two patrol officers that were on pursuit.

-Who was that? -Brian asked over a radio

-All I saw was a teenager girl -an officer replied

-Damn it Miley!!! -Brain said

He accelerated his vehicle to pass the police cars and get closer to Miley who at that point got the car beside Lily's

-LILY!!! LILY!!!

Shocked the brunette saw her friend beside her.

-WHAT DO YOU WANT??? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! -she said crying

-STOP THE CAR PLEASE!!! YOU'RE GOING TO GET HURT OR HURT SOMEONE ELSE!!!

-LEAVE ME ALONE!!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

-NO!!! NOT UNTIL YOU STOP THE CAR!!! PLEASE!!!

Brian on the other hand was nervous, Lily was occupying the right side of the street while Miley was going on the wrong one. Desperate he began to use the horn to get her attention.

-Come on, get off the way!!! -he yelled

-MILEY LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I HATE YOU!!!! - Lily yelled from her car

-AND YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!!! I'M HERE FOR YOU!!! JUST STOP IT!!! PLEASE!!! I BEG YOU!!!-Miley cried from her car

-LEAVE ME ALONE!!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! -Lily said crying harder and accelerating more

Miley knew that if she used the NOS it would be impossible to stop her.

-LILY PLEASE!!! LISTEN TO ME!!! YOU'RE MAKING THINGS WORSE AND

Both Lily and Miley went silent when they heard the sound of the horn of a trailer truck that was coming straight at them, specifically at Miley's car. Miley froze, at the speed she was going (over 90 miles/hr) she knew that going for the brakes wasn't going to help much, she just brazed for the impact.

-Daddy... I'm sorry... I'll always love you... Mommy just stay with me... -Miley said closing her eyes.

But the unthinkable happened, being the excellent driver that she was, Lily threw her car against Miley's pushing it off the road, Miley screamed when her car went off road and ended up upside down, with pain all over her body she just screamed when she saw the massive truck hit Lily's car with all its might...

-LIILYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

The Fast and The Furious: Hannah Montana

-Come on Miley wake up please... wake up -said a blond girl sitting beside a bed in the UCLA medical center

The brunette in the bed before her was unmoving and silent, nothing different from the past three days, until now...

-mom...

-Miley?

-Lily... LILY!!! oww...

Miley tried to move but her whole body responded with a wave of pain that made her think twice about it.

-Don't move... don't move... I was so worried about you

It was then when Miley noticed the scratches and bandages the blond had in her face as well as the sling holding her arm.

-But... I saw the truck... the car...

-I jumped out the car... didn't do well anyways... landed in my arm and broke it up...

Lily saw that Miley was crying

-I want to apologize Miley... for everything...

-You have no idea right?

-What?

-Think for a second Lily please... one of us should be dead...

-I know... but somehow we're both here... that's what matters right?

-No... what matters is that you have changed... you're not the girl I once knew... I miss you...

Lily used her free hand to hold Miley's

-oww... if its about racing... that's over... for one I got my driver's license revoked with no chance of re-applying for one for a year... and I'll be lucky if my mom let's drive my bike to school for the time being... Brian took everything Jessee had given me away... you were right... all the stuff was stolen... and Mom took all my money... so... I'm broke... I don't have a license... and...

-Jesse?

Lily just sat back and cried silently

-He broke up with you?

-He... he... he's... dead...

Miley's eyes opened wide.

-What? What are you talking about?

-Two days ago... he went to this thing called race wars... and... he lost against some chi nese guy... he bet his dad's car and he lost it... he ran away and then... they found him in front of Dom's house and... and... they... they shot him...

Lily couldn't help it and began to cry uncontrolably.

-I'm sorry Lily...

A week later Miley was allowed to leave the hospital and went back home, she met Lily at school the following day.

-How's your arm? -she asked

-Better... the Doctor said he'll remove the cast and the sling in three weeks tops.

-I have something to ask you...

-Sure -Lily replied

-You said Brian was at your home and was going to arrest you. What happened with that?

-He actually did... after I was taken to the hospital and they fixed me he arrested me... I was with him when I learned about Jessee.. he offered me a deal... I could tell him all I knew about Jesse and the guys and I'll get only my license revoked and everything else cleared up...

-And?

-I did... what else did I had to lose? Anyways, Mia had already told him plenty...

-Where's everyone now?

-I don't know... they scattered... so... it's over... all over... I should have listened to you Miley... from the start on...

Miley hugged her friend

-You simply were too fast and too furious for me...

The End.


End file.
